


Flustered Bones

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [31]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crushes Revealed, Fluff, Gimmie that shy boi, Having a Crush on Two People, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pining, Sans is nervous bean, Stretch is a Douche, its mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Sans' crush on the Fell Brothers is revealed by a devious Stretch.Because Stretch is a douche.





	Flustered Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This was really random and just kinda out of nowhere but have it anyways.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Sans carefully made his way through the main living room of the house, always looking before taking another step. He was there for a food run and that was it, a small bag in his hands as he warily made his way across the shaggy, carpeted floor. Knowing that various Papyruses (and Blue now that he thought about it) that lived in this damn house, one of them would have put up traps to try and catch him before he could shortcut away.

 

A week or so ago he had been just fine, joking around with Red and Stretch like normal while their brothers groaned and threatened them with puzzle (and trap) related punishments if they kept up their punning ways. That of course only fanned the fire, leading to a full pun war that ended with Paps actually jumping out of a window, soon joined by Blue.

 

At least the windows had been open that time, Sans was getting a little tired of having to replace them.

 

Which, of course, left the three lazybones with Fell. Who held no qualms with beating their asses should they continue their assault. Red, actually sort of afraid of what punishment his brother could come up with (Fell was a sadistic son of a bitch when he wanted to be), had stopped, instead laughing as the other two were chewed out.

 

To this day Sans had no idea how it happened, but somehow the yelling turned to amicable talking, Stretch and Fell trading small, good natured barbs as the two Sanses relaxed in the peaceful atmosphere. At least, until Stretch started in on the whole “flirting” thing he was so keen to do. It wasn’t even real flirting, just cheesy one liners that got a good laugh out of both Red and Sans, the especially bad ones getting a chuckle from the edgelord himself. 

 

It was an amazing feeling, being around people that cared about each other, even if they wouldn’t all fully admit it. Especially when one had a crush on two out of the three monsters present. Which, the day Sans admitted to  _ that  _ was the day he dusted.

 

Unfortunately, the one member of the household who knew about his little infatuation (that he was very diligent in keeping a secret, thank you) was also the same monster currently spouting off about anything and everything that popped in his head. 

 

If there was one thing Papyruses had in common, they enjoyed being the center of attention.

 

Soon it went from flirting with Fell and Red (and even Sans, as little as that made sense) to asking about their love lives. The thing was, Stretch was genuinely curious, not even a hint of a joke in his voice. Which meant he was planning something. Sans and Red shared a look, but both of them answered the obvious. Nothing much in that department. 

 

Sans’ exact words were something along the lines of “Love is a thing? I totally forgot.” He had immediately laughed his ass off afterwards, joined by Red, and in so doing completely missed the sneaky smirk that lit up Stretch’s face.

 

Fell answered much the same, although all of them knew the Fell brothers were inseparable. Maybe not as lovers, but they definitely went beyond brothers in their bond. Sans would hazard to call it soulmates, had he not seen them at their worst with each other.

 

Stretch laughed along, though as a peaceful silence took over the room, he turned and looked Sans dead in the eye, the smirk having grown all the larger. “Well, I happen to know Sansy here has a crush on someone.” The widening of Sans’ sockets must have encouraged him to continue, as he went on. “Two someones, actually. He told me about them, really seems to hold a torch if you catch my drift.”

 

Sans’ face had gone a brilliant blue at this point, his body all but forcing him back into the couch in an attempt to hide as both Red and Fell smirked, Red sitting up and Fell crossing his arms as they both stared at him.

 

“Oh? Who could that be? Anyone we know, bone boy?” Red cackled as Sans furiously shook his head, giving Stretch a look that spoke of bad times to be had. 

 

“I’m sure we could probably get it out of him brother. Unless Stretch wants to share?” Sans’ eyelights vanished as he turned fully to Stretch, begging him with desperation in his entire demeanor to _ keep his damn mouth shut _ . Instead of heading his plea for mercy, Stretch smiled. It was a smile reminiscent of his brother’s, a brilliant flash of a thing. Sans felt his soul drop even as Stretch opened his mouth, knowing the end had come.

 

“Well, actually, it’s you two.”

 

The silence was deafening. Sans’ face had gone the deepest blue it could go, his mind blank. All it took was a brief movement from his side however, and he was gone. 

 

He’d been hiding out in different places, ignoring messages and voicemails, and generally making himself scarce. Until he ran out of gold for food. Normally he could ask Grillbz for something to tide him over, and it wasn’t like he really needed all that much in the first place, but there was almost always someone in Grillby’s and he was sure that, by now, one of the others had asked the flame to let them know if he came over.

 

As much as he trusted the bartender, he knew that if Grillby thought it was for his own good, he’d do it. Which meant that the bar was a no go.

 

So that’s why he was sneaking through his own damn house at two in the morning to nab a few ‘dogs from the fridge (and ketchup if his brother hadn’t thrown it all out like he’d threatened in one of his last, loud voicemails). He would have ported directly in the kitchen, but the possibility of one of the others being up was a bit too much for him to just pop in. The living room it was, at least until he could confirm that no one was up.

 

He finally made his way to the entrance to the kitchen, not a single trap in sight but that didn’t mean there weren’t any. Fell in particular had trained in how to set a good trap, Papyrus and Blue not far behind him in that endeavor. A quick look around assured him that no one was hiding in the shadows, his slippered feet shuffling a bit as he made absolutely sure he could take another step. 

 

He didn’t get the chance as his soul ping’d, hovering out in front of his chest with a bright red aura around it. His sockets went wide as he attempted to take a shortcut, only for the magic holding his to double, a deeper red joining the first in its firm hold over his soul. Sans was panicking as he was lifted into the air, his hands coming up to hide his face as he was pulled from the doorway to the kitchen back to the couch.

 

The magic set him carefully on the plush cushions, but he didn’t dare uncover his eyes to see the two monsters surely looking down at him with judgement in their sockets. If not for...liking them...then for disappearing for a week.

 

Twin shuffling steps made their way to his helpless form, the magic keeping its hold even as he began to shake where he sat. What would they do to him? Would the hurt him? With his one HP there was little they could do that wouldn’t just dust him.

 

The sound of his bones rattling seemed to stop the other two where they were, a tentative voice calling out, quiet even for the current time of night.

 

“Sans? Can you look at us, sweetheart?” Sans shook his head, flinching as Fell huffed in annoyance, firm steps suddenly coming further in his space. Sans’ trembling increased even as two long arms wrapped around him, the warmth and solid hold a comfort even with how scared he was. He began to relax, though he tensed up again as another pair of arms, these much smaller but just as comforting, wrapped around him, the two brothers settling on the couch beside him, their magic eventually easing up as he fully melted in their hold.

 

“We would never hurt you, Sans.” He looked up, peeking between his fingers at Fell’s face. Instead of dishonesty he found assurance, candidness. He didn’t doubt that Red’s expression would be much the same.

 

“I know…” His voice was a whisper, his face a soft cerulean. The two monsters holding him tightened their grip, just enough for Sans to feel it.

 

Maybe this wouldn’t end so terribly after all.


End file.
